Chillin at the holiday inn
by Heel Princess
Summary: warning femslash:Stacy/Trish. Not a rap song, stacy finds herself snowed in,she thinks she'll relax but what she thinks & what happens are 2 different things. Will her and Trish ever be happy. Also Stacy/Randy,Lita,Jericho many others from raw 04
1. Drunken Games There's Truth Behind Them

**ok so one-shot for now but i dunno im out of school and im toying with the idea of continuing this...your inpout would be nice. The idea originated from the promo stacy did for wrestlemania 21 where they did the scene from basic instinct, also the songs i kissed a girl by katy perry and i kissed a drunk girl by something corperate worked there ways into it to...read and review please!**

Canadian tours were always the highlight of travelling with the wwe; the amazing crowds and relaxed atmosphere of the country were always a treat. But sitting here snowed in the Holiday Inn Stacy was regretting her eagerness to tour the great white north, at least at this time of year. Just when she thought things couldn't get much worse, suddenly the lights began to blink on and off… on and off…she stood corrected. The lights flicked off for a final time and she knew they weren't coming back on anytime soon. Great, in the middle of nowhere, snowed in, now with no power…she couldn't event even watch late night trash TV. What on earth was she going to do to keep busy?

Flopping back on the bed Stacy was about to come to terms with the fact that she was seemingly alone for the night, maybe fall asleep early, when a knock came at her door. Dragging her body back off the mattress the leggy blonde made her way over to answer it, dumbfounded at who was possibly looking for her at this hour. She barely had it open when a pair of large arms wrapped around her waist and a set of lips came in contact with her neck. Smiling she wrapped her arms around him, "To what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Orton?" She asked giggling as they made their way to the bed, Randy kicking the door shut behind him as they went. "Well…" He started, breaking apart from her momentarily. "…I thought…." His mouth connected with hers again before he pulled away. "…Since we're all snowed in…." Randy once again kissed Stacy, relishing the feeling of soft lips on his mouth and dying to feel her long legs around his waist. "…That I would come over here and warm you up." He finished, smiling into the kiss. "Why Randy are you hitting on me?' She asked, laughing at her own naive act…she knew full well that this was the norm; he would always come to her like this.

Falling back onto the bed she spread her knees apart so that his body could rest between them, holding her face in his hands his tongue entwined with hers in a mix of lust and urgency. Stacy obliged him, quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and rolling it down over his broad shoulders. He was a sight for sore eyes, so maybe he didn't really belong to her; it was still a fun game of cat and mouse that they played. He seemed in a hurry and she didn't mind, it was always best when he needed her. No silly foreplay, no empty words or promises…just two people taking what they need from each other.

They were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing on the nightstand. "I should get that." Stacy said trying to move from beneath him to grab it. "Leave it." He told her, continuing his assault on her neck. "It's probably just management about a generator being brought in or something…" Randy moved his lips back to hers and she intensified it, trying her best to ignore the constant ringing. They didn't give up though, the phone just kept ringing, and when she couldn't take it anymore she pushed Randy off her to answer it. "Hello?" She said trying not to moan as Randy's hands continued to roam all over her. "Oh Trish it's you…" She continued, trying to best to keep her mind off the man beside her. It became harder and harder to concentrate on the voice on the line when he began to run his finger tips up and down her bare legs. All she caught was Trish mumbling something and then her hanging up, hoping it wasn't too important she rolled over to find herself once again the arms of the youngest member of evolution. Things quickly became heated until somebody else decided to knock on Ms. Keiblers door.

Randy let out a heavy sigh… "Please ignore that, they'll go away come on I need you, I need this," He begged running a hand up her side. She placed a hand on the side of his face before she leaned in to kiss him. "And you'll get this, I promise, but I really should see who that is." Once again moving off of the bed Stacy made her way to the door, undoing the lock again and pulling it open to reveal Trish Stratus, with a half case under each arm. Randy spotted her and scurried to clothe his naked body, Trish pushed passed Stacy and made her way inside. "Relax Orton, it's public knowledge you guys are fucking, don't worry about it." She said chuckling as she laid the beer on top of the mini bar and took off her wool mittens. Stacy closed the door and sat back on the edge of the bed. "Where in god's name did you get beer?" Trish smiled from ear to ear, and stopped blowing on her cold hands to answer. "Corner store." She replied. Stacy brightened, Trish was always making her smile, "Your crazy." The other blonde opened the box and grabbed a long neck. "No I'm Canadian." She said, popping the cap and taking a swig. "You want one?" She asked, stopping her chugging of the brown liquid long enough to breath. "No," Stacy told her signalling the gag. "That stuff is gross, it's stronger then Randy over here." Trish laughed again. "Like that's hard, but seriously you don't know what's good for ya." Randy smirked and eyed her up and down. "Ya, it looks like it does the body good…real good." He said, eyeing her some more bringing on a smack from Stacy. "What I'm a guy…" The two girls erupted in laughter before Trish had more wit to share. "Ya, I think we noticed." She said pointing at the fullness of his trousers. Randy blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover himself, causing the pair to laugh even harder. When they finally stopped Trish pulled another bag from inside her jacket that now was resting on the floor. Inside the bag were a bunch of candles that she had bought to light the room in the preceding darkness. "There…" She said when the last one was placed and lit. "That should be enough light, everyone else should be here soon." Stacy turned to look at her friend, "Everyone else?"

Trish didn't get a chance to answer her before the knocking once again came from Stacy's door. She was pretty sure that if she didn't stop walking back and forth to answer it she was going to have to pay the hotel damages for going through the floor. There in the hallway was half the raw roster, which came barrelling through her door the entire contents of their mini bars in each of their arms. "Oh Orton your already here." Paul said when he noticed the younger man in front of him. "I've been calling you for a while to invite you to this little party…shin dig of you will." He continued laughing before he dropped the contents of his arms to slap Randy on the shoulder. "Party?" Stacy questioned even more confused now then when they arrived, when had she decided to have a party? Trish slunk up next to her friend and wrapped her arm around the woman. "Ya, I thought that we should all do something together instead of being all snowed in by ourselves. Remember I told you on the phone?" Stacy didn't want to admit that she hadn't heard a word that Trish had been saying instead the Baltimore native slipped out from under the Canadians embrace. "And my room magically got voted party central?" "Oh don't be such a spoil sport." Trish said as she picked up a liquor bottle from the pile growing on the floor and handed it to the other woman. "My room was just smaller that's all, loosen up…have a drink." Stacy placed what would be the first of many bottles that night to her lips and swallowed, she knew that they weren't going to leave anytime soon… so if you cant beat um join um right?

Stacy felt like she was back in the hell formally known as high school, her parents were away and now she was having that big party she never got around to. Everybody at that party somehow reminded her of back then; Jericho and Lita the music kids, heavy metal and punk rock both cliques being represented, Victoria and Tomko the tough kids who didn't take shit from anybody, Torrie the fellow cheerleader, Molly the book worm, Christian the con-man able to talk his way out of a paper bag or sell ice to an Eskimo, Batista and Triple h the football stars, Randy the quarterback that she always wanted and Trish the cool girl who alluded everyone nobody knew why but she had a way of gravitating you towards her. Looking around at her circle of friends she dropped all the titles and labels of high school, even though they were just like the people she knew growing up…they weren't. These people didn't need labels because everyone was just themselves when they were together.

The night progressed and drinks were passed around and around until Stacy didn't think she'd ever have full vision in her right eye again. People began to pair off Lita curled up in Jericho's arms, Victoria's tongue tangled with Tomko's, Molly suspiciously eyeing Christian, Torrie chasing Hunter around and Trish seemed to be having some serious chemistry with the animal. Stacy turned around and connected her lips with Randy's, for once she didn't care who saw them, nobody would remember anything tomorrow anyway. The only problem was that she couldn't keep her eye's off of Trish and Batista, Randy could touch her all he wanted but her mind couldn't stray from what they could possibly be talking about. Her body language read lust, and Stacy was fairly sure that they to must have been having a company affair. Stacy smiled watching the pair, the way Trish played with her hair and the way she giggled at the things he said, she didn't understand it but she felt the sting of jealousy…Trish was _her_ friend, not his, why did evolution think they owned everything? Shocked at her own thoughts she pushed them to the back of her mind as she tried to enjoy the feeling of Randy's tongue on her neck. Still she couldn't help but wonder what that perfume was that Trish was wearing and she couldn't help but notice how perfect she looked, how the crisp Canadian air had bitten her cheeks making them all rosy.

Relief washed over Stacy when Trish pulled herself away from Dave to speak. "Hey everybody lets play a game…I didn't bring us all together so you guys could suck face all night." She said, sticking her tongue out at Stacy, she responded with a smile that instantly engulfed her face at the other woman's attention. They had been friends from around the time wcw died; invasion was really the first night that she got to actually talk to the Canadian. Ever since those days they'd been close, touring together and sharing rentals when needed, she would never have the type of bond with Trish that Lita seemed to have but Stacy always felt blessed to have the gentle soul around her. She was just the type of person that instantly made you feel comfortable and Stacy cherished their relationship. Nostalgia was interrupted by Trish's voice and seeing her move to sit in the middle of the floor. "Come on everybody," She said, patting the carpet beside her. "…Make a big circle." When nobody moved she repeated herself, only louder resulting in groans before the group obeyed. "That's better," Trish told them. "Now, lets play truth or dare." Everyone looked at each other, was she serious? Stacy knew that she was indeed serious; she was being the quirky Trish that she loved.

"Fine." Hunter said, "But if we're playing this stupid game I get to go first." Trish nodded excitedly, she was thrilled that Paul didn't walk away…if he played they all would, he was the vet in the room, the one they all respected. If he could be diminished to silly Childs play they all could do, they'd have no excuses. "Randy." His deep voice echoed. "Truth or dare?" Randy pointed to his chest 'me?' he mouthed. "Ya you idiot." Paul told him; annoyed at his stupidity…what other Randy was he talking to. "Umm…Truth I guess." He replied, unsure of how to please his mentor. Triple H licked his lips and smirked before turning his eyes to Stacy and how short of a skirt she was wearing in the Canadian winter. "How long have those fine legs been keeping you warm at night?" Randy's face flushed just like it did early when Trish pointed out his little 'friend', Stacy folded her arms over her chest in anger. "Hunter she's uncomfortable, just drop it." Randy said placing a hand on Stacy's knee which she instantly pulled away from, making Trish bust out laughing again. "You two are better than a sitcom." She said. "Pussy." Hunter commented, angered that he wouldn't be getting any juicy details or pillow talk out of Orton.

"So it's my turn?" Randy asked trying his best to ignore the hassling from Hunter; he knew it wouldn't be the last of it. "Stacy baby, truth or dare?" He asked once again running his hand over her leg. "Dare I guess?" She replied not wanting to have to spill anything to personal in front of everyone. It was Randy's turn to wet his lips as he looked at Stacy then to her friend sitting directly across from her. Grinning like an idiot he spoke, "I dare you to kiss Trish." He said his eyes glistening with child like wonder, as if he were five and Santa Clause was in the room. Randy was a normal man, with his girl on girl fantasies and he couldn't have dreamed up a better situation to be put it. "Randy…" Stacy whined, causing the completely trashed Trish to once again erupt in giggles. Everyone was feeling the effects of the alcohol and it was apparently by the hooting and hollering and slurred chants of "Do it! Do it!" Looking over at Trish she received a wink, "Come on Stace I don't bite." She nervously bit her lip and gauged the situation, like she said before no one would remember this tomorrow anyway and she didn't want to look like the preverbal stick in the mud. Crawling on her hands and knees she moved across the circle to kneel before Trish, She looked into the woman's eyes only to see them flickering in the dim light searching out her own. Laying a gentle hand on the side of her friends face she placed a soft peck on Trish's lips before pulling back to a chorus of boo's.

"What…the…fuck…was…that?" Paul asked, "You kissed her like I kiss my grandmother!" Torrie giggled and moved to sit next to Stacy, "Here…" She said leaning in to take over the hold on Trish's face, "Like this." Stacy watched in shock as Torrie gently place her lips on Trish's, licking her bottom lip and tugging it before connecting their mouths again. When Stacy looked back she could see all the guy's tongues hung out of there mouths, their jaws on the floor and then Torrie crawl back to the man she was dying to turn on. Not to be out done by her fellow friend and rival, Stacy tucked Trish's blonde hair out of her face before she moved in to kiss her again. Running her own tongue across Trish's already wet lips she begged the woman for access. When Trish accepted it Stacy's tongue found hers, tangling them together in a hot and passion filled kiss. Becoming carried away Stacy found her hands roaming over her friend as she moaned into her mouth. Falling backward she straddled the Canadian, running her hands up her t-shirt…forgetting they weren't alone until she heard Randy's voice cry out. "Thank you Jesus, I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you…"

Stacy felt her cheeks get hot, taking over Randy's humiliation from earlier. Mortified she climbed off the smiling blonde beneath her and moved back to her place in the circle, having to fight off the man next to her. She was surprised at herself that she had let it go that far, what had just happened? And more importantly why were her lips tingling? Stacy placed her fingers where Trish's mouth had been, tracing the outline of her mouth. Why did she want to do it all over again? Her heart racing a mile a minute and her mind moving just as fast, Stacy couldn't help but admit the spark she had just felt, and how incredibly turned on she felt. So caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear the last dare, she didn't know what was going on until Tomko emerged from the bathroom dancing around in victories panties.

It got later and later and the numbers in Stacy's hotel room began to dwindle, soon it was only her, Randy, Trish and Dave…everyone else opting for sleep after all the booze was gone. Stacy watched nervously as Dave whispered something to Trish before grabbing his things to go. "Thanks for a very memorable night." He said pecking Stacy on the cheek on his way out. Her thoughts were submerged in what he said to her, what was going on between them? Her palms began to sweat and her knees began to shake, when she realised she was going to have to face Trish now. She felt like she was going to throw up if Trish said anything about what had happened. She watched the other woman move towards her and instead of talking about how she had shoved her tongue down her throat she simply said goodbye and with a quick hug was out the door.

The stress free from her body Stacy collapsed on the bed, promptly making the decision to clean up the mess in the morning. She pulled off her clothes and got under the sheets happy to be able to rest, and hoping that in the morning her desire for Trish would subside. Just when she was drifting off to sleep Randy crawled in beside her, but he had other ideas besides sleeping. Stacy could feel his hands run across her and it almost made her cringe, "Not now baby, I'm tired." Randy didn't stop he continued to trail his fingers over her stomach and he quickly found the waistband of her panties. "I said no Randy!" Stacy told him, this time using a little more force. "Come on baby you can't me all hot like that and say no." Slapping his hands off her she did her best to create distance between them. "Come on baby just a little bit…" She felt his hands come in contact with her skin again. "I said no!" She yelled. "Just get out!" she yelled, "just go…" Randy looked at her as confused as the day he was born. "Go!" Stacy yelled kicking him out of bed throwing his clothes at him before rapidly rushing him out the door. "Baby please," He protested, resulting in the door being slammed in his face. Randy stayed there for a while, childishly pounding on the door, but he eventually left…giving Stacy the space she needed to hate herself. She had to clear all this up; she didn't want to feel what she was feeling. She didn't want there friendship to be a lie, she didn't want all the feelings she had for Trish to turn out to be her secret way of falling for her, all this time they'd known each other she thought that she loved Trish's tendencies as a friend but she was terrified that it was always so much more then that.

It was early when she felt the sting of the sun on her eyes, the albido effect of the snow only making the light brighter. Stacy found herself ready and downstairs by ten so that she could catch a cab and then the flight to the next city…if the airport was even running. But when she got to the lobby she spotted someone that she didn't want to face, Trish Stratus. She looked cute in her boots and jeans with her matching pink wool hat, scarf and mittens. Stacy couldn't help but smile and she knew once she smiled back that she had to talk to her. "Hey Trish!" She said wheeling her luggage behind her. "Gorgeous day huh?" Trish smiled at her friend and tore her eyes away from the window. "Ya, I hate to be leaving home again." Stacy turned towards her friend. "It really is a beautiful country," She paused for a moment. "About last night…" Trish stuck out her hand and grabbed the blonde's arm. "It's cool, things got crazy…boys enjoyed it right? I bet Randy was really turned on when I left…" Stacy didn't like what she was hearing, she was ready to pour out the most important thing she'd ever say and all she got was snarky sarcasm. "Ya, I guess…I-I-I better go Trish…I forgot something" She stumbled. "Talk to you later." And with that she hurried off, trying her best to shield the tears pouring down her face.

She was rushing off in the other direction when she came in contact with a pair of broad shoulders that almost knocked her off her feet. "Oh it's you…" She said looking up to be face to face with Dave, the man Trish was probably fucking. "Nice to see you too…" He started as she tried to brush past him, "your crying what's wrong?" He asked, pulling her back when he noticed her tears. "Come on sit down," Dave said leading her over to the fountain, sitting on the edge he spoke again… "You'll feel better when you talk about it." Stacy looked away and bit her lip, succumbing to her nervous habit. "It's about last night…" She started, "And?" He questioned. "Its about the kiss…" Dave looked at her tilting her chin up to look at him. "What about it?" He asked, his voice soft and reassuring. Stacy instantly felt comfortable with the man, and decided to throw her caution to the wind. Maybe they were fucking but she needed to get this off her chest, and for some reason she trusted him. "It's about how I felt so many things when my lips touched hers, and well this morning I was about to tell her that it meant more to me then some silly dare and she gave me this shit about doing it to get the guys hot." Stacy wiped her salty eyes with her shirtsleeve. "I see." He said, "I knew it, ya know…just felt the connection. When I left last night I actually whispered to her that I thought you felt something." She looked at him shocked. "What the fuck she probably thinks I'm super creepy now…thanks." He grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from running away. "Babe, she doesn't think your creepy, she thought that you did that for Randy." He told her, trying his best to calm her. "Your just saying that cause you made her think I'm like a predator or something…" Wiping her tears he whispered. "How could she think that when she's always been in love with you?"


	2. An empty kiss before a flight to hell

**ok so this is now a fic...lol. there is probably 3 more chaps, more if it doesnt flow right for me. hope you enjoy and thers a tone of drama ahead. review please!**

"What do you mean Trish is in love with me?" Stacy asked shocked at the words that had escaped from Batista's mouth. It couldn't be possible; she couldn't be in love with her, could she? "That's what I said." Dave told her, still holding her jaw in her hands. "Last night I went to your room with the intention of getting some Stratusfaction…" I knew it; Stacy thought…they were seeing each other. "But…" He continued, "…When I got there all she did was talk about you, constantly…non stop. At first I thought nothing of it, but it just kept progressing and she just kept watching you and Randy. And that was when I asked her if she had a thing for him, she was lets just say disgusted, "God no not Randy" she said. Watching her I realised that it was you that she was focusing on, her eyes glowing at the sight of you and then it all made sense…sooooo…I spent the rest of my evening trying to convince her to tell you." She smiled at his words… they weren't together. "Thanks Dave, I better go find her." Stacy said kissing him on the cheek before getting up. "Your welcome," He told her. Reaching out he grabbed her hand to stop her from getting away before he was finished, "But if you guys get together, I want an inside look sometime." She smacked him and hurried off in the direction she had previously come.

Stacy found her way back to the porch where she had just seen Trish waiting for her ride to the airport; she could only hope that she hadn't already left the hotel. A smile spread across her face when she saw Trish still standing there, looking out the window anxiously tapping her foot. Seeing her there she knew what she had to do, what she wanted to do. Dropping her suitcase she ran from where she was standing and pushed threw the glass doors, Stacy turned Trish around and pushed her lips to hers in a kiss that she was sure would get her feelings across to the other woman. She ran her tongue over Trish's bottom lip asking her for permission but all she got was a stiff shove. "What are you doing?" Trish asked wiping her mouth in her coat sleeve. Stacy tumbled backward and caught her balance before she ended up on the floor; making her way back to the woman she spoke. "It's ok," Stacy started. "Dave told me everything, and I don't know what it is Trish but kissing you now is what I've wanted to do since my lips left yours last night."

Taking a step back Trish created distance between them, "Listen…" She said, trying her best to make her words come out right. "Just because you know I love you doesn't mean that you can maul me in public, no matter how much I just want to kiss you right now. Jesus, Stacy you cant have whatever you want whenever you want it." Trish ran a hand back through her golden locks. "Your…with Randy. So, it's him or me…you can't have both. And I mean is this even because you want me or because Randy has somebody else back home? Do you love me or is what your feeling just convenient right now?" Opening her mouth to answer Trish cut her off. "Don't say anything now, because as much as I've wanted all this since I've known you I need to know that it's about me and you and not him ok? I know you care about what people think, so you have to realise that this is huge…people aren't that accepting." Once again trying to speak, Stacy parted her lips but Trish once again refused to let her speak. "There's my ride." She said leaving her friend standing there shocked and confused.

She didn't know what to think, a minute ago she had everything figured out and now nothing made sense. If Trish loved her why did she insist on pushing her away? Couldn't she just take this for what it was worth and accept that Stacy had feelings for her? So many questions with so few answers, what was she going to do? Checking her watch Stacy realised that Trish had another reason to hurry off besides her little confession, she had to get to the airport stat. Looking around she spotted Torrie wheeling her luggage into the lobby. "Thank god." She said, feeling blessed that Torrie was one of those people who must have been born late. She was never on time and that was why everyone hated riding with her…but today it was an advantage. "Hey Torrie!" Stacy yelled frantically waving her arms at her fellow nitro girl. "Can I ride with you?" The other woman brightened and made her way to where Stacy was standing, "Of course, it'd be nice to have some company for a change." Stacy laughed and followed her to her rental.

Stacy was glad just to be able to sit down to think, she leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes trying her best to soak up everything that had happened. Just when she thought that she was alone with her thoughts Torrie spoke up, "So…" She began looking away from the windshield to Stacy, "Are you going to tell me why you're hiding from Trish or am I going to have to keep guessing?" Stacy looked across to the woman in the drivers seat before turning back to the window. "I don't know what you're talking about…" She responded trying her best to keep her cool. "Oh come off it Stace, I know just as much as you do that something went down, you always ride with Trish. Is this about what happened last night?"

If you only knew, Stacy thought…but she wouldn't know. At least as far as Stacy was concerned, she sure as hell wasn't about to spill her guts to the biggest blabbermouth in the locker room. Torrie was a huge gossip; it was like mean girls all over again…her hair was so big because it was full of secrets. Stacy had personally seen too much get out at the hands of Torrie Wilson most recently she figured that she was the one who filled Trish in on Randy and herself. "I don't want to talk about it ok." Torrie pulled her hands off the wheel in surrender, raising them in the air. "Ok but if you need to talk about it you know where to go." She thanked her and looked out the window again relieved that they were at the airport turn off; they wouldn't miss the flight after all.

The relief she had been feeling in the car quickly disappeared when she actually boarded the plane, glancing down at her ticket and then up again she was dismayed to find that her seat was the empty one next to Trish Stratus. After placing her carry on in the overhead compartment she took her seat next to the Canadian, instantly uncomfortable. Things only got worse when someone sat down beside her, when she looked over she realised that she was now sandwiched between Trish and Lita. Time paced very slowly, the conversation minimal…the only words being Lita singing along with her ipod. Finally Trish was the one to speak. "Hey, Stacy I just want you to know that I'm not trying to be a bitch. I just don't want you to jump into anything your not ready for." Stacy was frustrated. "Trish why can't…" She was once again cut off. "Just think all this through ok?" Trish told her laying a hand on Stacy's knee; her simple touched sent shock waves threw her entire body. What was it going to take to prove that her mind was made up? Leaning in Lita had some wisdom to share, "Don't worry, she's just scared she'll come around." She whispered to her, and Stacy knew that she had heard everything. She felt safe that she wouldn't say anything but nervous of how she knew all this.


	3. Gossip Queens and Confessions

**Part 3...about 2 more to come. Please let me know what your thinking if your reading this...so read and review please.**

When Stacy finally got the arena the next day, she had no idea what to do with herself. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control and she just wanted it all to stop…she wanted some god damn answers. Pacing nervously outside of Trish's dressing room she thought about what she was going to say, about how she was going to go about winning her over. She laid her manicured hand on the door, ready to push it open but something just kept holding her back. Lita, the red heads words had been haunting her since she had spoken them 'Don't worry, she's just scared she'll come around.' How was she so sure? Lita had said the words with such assurance and knowledge that Stacy knew she wasn't just being a comforting friend. Besides the other woman had nothing to gain from encouraging her, they weren't close…it all made no sense. Stacy knew that she needed to find out what the hell she was talking about but she wasn't about to walk up to her and ask.

The feeling of hands sliding down her body interrupted her, pulling to hold onto her tightly. Stacy wanted nothing more then for it to be Trish, she wanted to just relax into the loving embrace but she knew that it wasn't her…it was Randy. She shook him off and backed away. Startled he looked at her, "What I can't touch you anymore?" Stacy folded her arms over her chest, "No you can't…its called sexual harassment." Randy took a step towards her, trying his best to reach out for her. "Wo baby sexual harassment? I'm your boyfriend remember?" She turned away from him, wiping a tear from her eye. All the time they had spent together she wanted to hear him acknowledge her like that and now that she didn't want him anymore she was suddenly his girlfriend. "I was never your girlfriend Randy, You have Sam at home remember? She's your girlfriend not me…whatever we did have is long over." Once again the man moved to hold her and once again she wouldn't allow it. "Come on baby, you know I need you, you know that you mean so much to me." Stacy pushed him back. "I'm not that girl anymore…I'm not _your _girl anymore." She paused for a moment, trying her best to keep it together. "But I hear that knew make-up artist Candice is available so maybe she cant keep your bed warm at night." She said, before storming off in the other direction. She used to think she loved Randy, now she didn't know what the hell it was that she felt for him. Right this second it was most certainly disgust, he didn't really do anything…but she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Trish however she wanted to be as close to as possible, but she still needed those answers and at that moment she knew exactly where to get them.

It wasn't a long journey to clarity, just a short walk actually…just a few doors down. Gently rapping on the door Stacy waited for the woman to answer and she smiled brightly when she answered, immediately inviting her inside. Stacy took a seat on the leather sofa, and Torrie sat down beside her. "So you've decided that you want to talk about it?" She asked turning her body towards Stacy, patiently waiting for her to speak. "Something like that…" Stacy responded, she stopped for a second and crossed her legs using the short time to make sure that she should ask this. The positives seemed to outweigh the negatives and if she was a cat she assumed that curiosity would kill her. "What do you know about Trish and Lita? Anything?" Stacy blurted, the anxiousness filling her eyes. Torrie smiled, "I knew you'd come to me with this." The other woman immediately began the offensive, "I'm not coming to you with anything…I'm just curious that's all Lita said something the other day that I can't shake." Torrie took a sip of her water bottle before she spoke, hydrating her throat for what Stacy would soon find to be a quick but informative 'you didn't hear it from me' rant.

"Ok," Torrie started, "So this is totally on the d-l and between you and me…BUT, I heard from Molly who heard from Victoria who heard from Terri who is close friends with Trish that her and Lita used to have a thing." Stacy was in shock, that wasn't exactly what she was expecting or ready to hear but Torrie was just getting started. "Any who… apparently this was going on for a while. The two had been having a like ya know closed-door affair? And well Trish was ready to bring it all out in the open and BAM…" Stacy jumped when the woman beside her raised her voice and threw her arms in the air for the desired effect. "…Lita walks out on her, for a "more stable relationship' in her words, with Jericho. Needless to say Trish was crushed cause…well she thought they were kinda like forever ya know?" She stopped finally breathing…and Stacy was sure that her breath had stopped. That was a whole lot of information to take in at once. "Wow" She responded. Torrie nodded once again sipping her water, "Ya…so that's probably why Trish is iffy about get involved with you…I mean you could leave her for a man to." Silence filled the room. "You knew?" Stacy asked, even more shocked then from what she had previously heard. "Girl I know everything…that's one of the reasons I planted that little kiss on Trish myself, to try and push you two together. That and the fact that I got some of the best sex of my_ life_ from Paul thanks to it." Smiling Stacy hugged her, "Thanks Torrie…I think I finally have some answers." Getting up off the sofa and heading for the door she was about to leave but not before Torrie had one last thing to say, "Your welcome, but if you ever hear any dirt…make sure I'm the first to know."

Stacy felt better when she left the locker room, Trish wasn't pushing her away because she didn't want her…she was pushing her away because she got hurt. Now all she had to do was convince her that she wasn't Lita, that she wasn't going walk out on her and if she wanted them to be out on the open…then they'd be out in the open. A few days ago Stacy would have told you that you were nuts if you said that she'd be chasing Trish Stratus but now it was all that she could think about. She could see it so clearly now in her memory all the things she had tried to ignore or write off as something else. All the awkward moments, the tension that was always between them, and how that she was always the happiest when she was with Trish. The feelings she had when they were together were something she'd never had with anyone else and for years she demoted them to the feelings you have for a friend. She had a whole lot of lost time to make up for.

She couldn't even allow herself to walk there, she had to run…she was excited and it was time that she spilled her guts to Trish Stratus. Stacy burst into the locker room and found Trish riffling through her gym bag. "Listen I know what I said the other day might have come out wrong." Stacy said, Trish then realising that she wasn't alone. The moment that she opened her mouth to speak the other woman cut her off. "Just hear me out Trish, its my turn to do some of the talking…Like I was saying, what I said may have come out wrong. Saying that I just wanted to kiss you made it seem like I dunno I was some undersexed nun or something but as gorgeous as you are…gorgeous with a capital G…" Trish smiled at her, taking a seat to listen to the rest of what Stacy had to stay. "…I just used that kiss as my way of trying to show you how strongly I was feeling." Once again the Canadian tried to speak. "No for once let me finish…fuck all the social stigmas Trish, fuck all of that. I care about you and that's all that matters. I know about you and Lita and I promise you that I'm not her, I wouldn't do that shit to you." She finished, trying to catch her breath from the spiel she'd just delivered. "Ok I'm done what were you going to say?" Laughing, the other blonde spoke. "I was just going to say that I had been thinking about the other day and that I was willing to take a risk with you…" Biting her fingernail, Stacy was embarrassed that she had spilled her heart for nothing. "Oh." Another chuckle escaped Trish's lips, "Ya, I still loved hearing all that...but just get over here silly. Smiling she made her way over to Trish and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Lips that were as soft as velvet and as dangerous as a razor blade, she was hooked and that was it.


	4. Caught in the Act, Dinner Disasters

**Part 4 read and review please... rating change to m for a peice of this chapter.**

The past week had been heaven, Stacy was pretty sure that she might have quite possibly passed on. Her body ached when she was away from Trish, things between them were amazing, if she closed her eyes she could feel her hands like silk running up her thighs. It gave her shivers now just thinking about it. She was also thrilled that they hadn't been so subtle, not everyone knew about their relationship but they weren't hiding things either. Looking down Stacy smiled at the sight of Trish's hand in hers, leading her into the locker room.

As soon as the door was closed behind then, Trish's arms were wrapped tightly around her lover's waist. "I can't keep my hands off of you." She whispered, her hot breath in Stacy's ear, driving her mad. A smirk appeared on Stacy's face before she pushed Trish back onto the leather sofa. "What's stopping you?" She asked climbing on top of the Canadian bombshell. It didn't take Trish long to answer, it was a small venue and all the girls had to share this locker room. Peaking around Stacy's shoulder she eyed the doorway, "Anyone could just walk in babe." She commented before Stacy pinned her hands above her head. "I like the danger." Stacy let one of her hands move from holding Trish down to trail a finger across the other woman's body, a moan escaped her lips when she reached her womanhood and the blonde squirmed beneath her. Trish managed to move her leg around Stacy's running her foot up and down her bare skin. The distraction was enough that she managed to wriggle free, and fight to be the one on top. "God your gorgeous." Trish said looking down at the site beneath her. She unbuttoned Stacy's blouse quickly, rolling it down over her shoulders to reveal a bright red bra, "New?" Trish commented, resulting in a giggle from Stacy that was quickly silenced by a pair of lips on her own. Stacy could feel Trish's tongue run across her bottom lip and then gently bite it begging for access. Both women quickly fought for dominance, and both quickly became impatient. Trish moved her mouth from Stacy's lips to her collarbone placing butterfly kisses across it as she felt the bottom of her shirt being tugged at. Her lips left Stacy long enough for the other woman to pull her shirt up over her head. Moaning, Stacy felt Trish's hand move up her leg and between her thighs; Trish was trying her best to break her. Stacy didn't want to give in but the feeling of her hands on her bare flesh was enough to kill her. Bucking against the woman's fingertips she felt like her soul was trying to escape her body, she rose up off the sofa, her girlfriends name rolling from her lips. And that was when Lita walked in.

"Oh Jesus, Sorry." Lita cursed, covering her eyes and backing out of the room. Finding their clothes the mortified pair quickly dressed and made their way to the door. "Sorry about that." Trish said wiping the lipstick from her mouth as she talked to Lita. "We were just leaving." Stacy explained dragging Trish by the hand away from the red head. "I saw nothing!" Lita yelled, watching the giggling pair scurry down the hallway. When they finally stopped to catch there breath Stacy spoke, "Did you see the look on her face?" Trish laughed. "Yeah, I'm just glad it wasn't like Molly or somebody else." Stacy placed her hands at Trish's sides and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I guess we were just lucky." She said, having a hard time believing what she was saying. Lita and Trish had a history and even though she tried to mask it Stacy saw something in red heads eyes that looked a lot like jealousy.

Trish hurried off for her match against Molly and Stacy headed back in the other direction to wait. She'd watch Trish on the monitors and after that they would hurry back to the hotel to finish what they'd started, she wasn't going to let her off that easy. Things didn't look like they could get any better… until Randy walked around the corner. Stacy turned on her heals and tried her best to hide…but it was no use, he'd seen her. "Stacy wait." He yelled. "I have to go." She responded quickening her pace down the hallway, she silently cursed herself for wearing heals tonight. "Stacy just talk to me." He begged, she could hear the hurt in his voice and her conscious made her stop. "Randy we're through." She said, turning to meet his blue eyes. "Why." He asked her getting the cliché "It's a long story," in return. "Let's go to dinner, you can explain everything." Randy told her reaching out and touching her arm. "That's not a good idea." He quickly became frustrated. "As friends Stacy, please?" Looking at him she saw how pathetic he was, she decided he had a right to know, "Fine," She told him, "I'll meet you after the show." Grateful he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and speed off to the men's locker room. When Stacy turned back around there was Trish in tears.

"Trish wait." Stacy called chasing her, "It's not what it looks like." Trish didn't respond she just wiped her eyes and ran through gorilla. Stacy tried to follow her but the stagehand wouldn't allow it. Trish had forgotten her elbow pads and when she came back to get them she saw Randy kissing Stacy and heard her to tell him she'd meet him after the show. She was completely devastated, this couldn't be happening all over again. Stacy felt horrible, she knew what Trish had to be thinking…she hated the fact that she thought she was anything like Lita.

She waited around in the locker room forever but Trish never showed, she found out from Torrie that she left in her ring gear and went to the hotel. Stacy knew her name wasn't the one the room was under and she knew Trish wasn't about to let her walk in. Instead she had a better plan. She told Torrie what to do and left with Randy to explain, he and everyone else needed to know where exactly where she stood.

Eating wasn't top priority, all Stacy cared about was if Trish had gotten them yet. Would she even open the door? Randy opened his mouth to speak. "So Stacy, let's go from the beginning. Just tell me what I did and I'll fix it." She knew that it was just best to be blunt with him. "Randy I'm gay." He laughed, "And I'm the king of Scotland." Stacy didn't know how to prove that she was serious, "Your royal highness." She said, bowing her head before him. "Fuck your serious aren't you?" She nodded. "Oh god I turned you gay." Randy said, his voice full of worry. He ran his hand back over his head. "Please please don't tell anybody." It was her turn to laugh, Stacy grabbed his hand to try and calm him. "Randy this has nothing to do with you, I've been suppressing this for a really long time. I guess you were just my way of trying to convince myself I was straight." She watched him smile, "Really?" She continued to rub his hand, "Yeah, I mean if you couldn't turn me straight who could?" Randy smirked, "I guess your right." She continued to stroke his broken ego. "And it was good Randy, real good." Stacy told him, adding in a little wink for effect. "…But I just never got close to the feeling with you that I get from one touch from Trish." He lit up. "It's Trish? Well I guess I understand than." Randy paused for a moment. "God, I never thought I'd wish for a girl to not be a lesbian…I guess I just never saw it coming." Stacy chuckled. "I wasn't exactly wearing a rainbow dress."

Trish paced back and forth the apartment, she promised her that she wouldn't do this and now where was she…having dinner with Randy Orton. How dare she say it wasn't what it looked like, what else was she supposed to think seeing her girlfriend being kissed by her ex? She started to cry again when there was a knock on her door. "Go away Stacy I'm not letting you in!" She yelled. "It's not Stacy." A voice said, one that she quickly knew belonged to Torrie Wilson. "What do you want?" She asked, slightly upset that Stacy hadn't come to grovel yet. "Just open the fucking door." Trish reluctantly pulled back the lock and saw Torrie standing there with what must have been three-dozen roses. "Wow." She said before the other woman handed them to her. "It wasn't what it looked like," Torrie told her taking a seat in the hotel room. "Great now she has you doing her dirty work." The other blonde smiled. "Naw, she knew you wouldn't let her in so she went ahead and went to dinner with Orton." Trish was completely shocked. "…To explain to him Trish, he still didn't know why he was getting the silent treatment." Sighing Trish opened the card and read it aloud. "Baby it's you that I'm in love with, he just needed to know that and the fact that you're the only one who makes me Randy." Smiling she picked up her cell phone and called Stacy. "I forgive you." She said in response to Stacy's hello, Trish felt like she could almost hear her girlfriend smiling on the other end. "Now get your ass home."


	5. Shower Scenes

**Ok so this was suppose to be the last chapter but i cant let go, so im goign to continue this...i dunno for how long but this is not the end. Read and Review please**

Thankfully the whole Randy incident had blown over, but Stacy smiled at the thought of all the making up that happened. It really didn't help though that she was in a storyline with the man, he was respectful but she knew that it must have tore Trish apart to see them together onscreen. But that was really all there was to it, right after they walked through that certain they couldn't be further apart. Stacy was pretty sure that he had taken her advice about Candice Michelle and her and Trish could finally get on the right track.

Turning the corner Stacy made her way back into the locker room that she was sharing with Trish tonight, she walked up to her and placed a peck on her lips. "Hey baby." She said, wrapping her arms around the woman. "Hey." Trish replied running her fingertips up and down Stacy's back pressing her lips once again to her girlfriends. "I missed you." Stacy chuckled; she had only been gone twenty minutes, twenty-five tops. It felt good to be missed like that; Trish was the most caring person she'd ever been with. Looking over the blondes shoulder she watched Lita walk out of the back in a towel. "Oh hey Stacy…" She said, grabbing a towel and running it over her head. "…Later Trish thanks again." Lita finished gathering her things and left the locker-room. Stacy's heart sank into her chest, just when she thought things we're _finally _better Lita goes and pulls a stunt like this.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, pulling herself from the Canadian's embrace. "What?" She folded her arms over her chest. "Thanks again." She mocked, trying her best to impersonate the other woman's voice, it was a little high pitched but she needed to capture the flirtatious whine. Trish walked over to Stacy, "Come on now, her shower broke so I let her use ours." Her mind began to race, broken all right. "Convenient…don't you think?" Stacy commented, she didn't think Trish had any malice intent but Lita on the other hand…she knew was up to something. "God Stace she's my tag partner." Trish said. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker, digging for her elbow pads and pulling them out and on before Stacy could say, "Life partner maybe." Trish was fed up, "Uh!" She groaned throwing her arms up over her head, "Like you have any right to be jealous." Trish finished getting ready and headed in the direction of the door. Stacy reached out and grabbed her by the wrists spinning her back around to face her. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" The other woman pulled away, "Whatever you want it to mean, I don't have time for this shit my match is next." Stacy heard the doorknob turn and then the door itself slam shut. "Try not to drool!" She yelled, livid that they were once again fighting tooth and nail with each other.

What was she suppose to do? Put on a shit-eating grin and pretend that it didn't bug her to see her girlfriends half naked ex in the room. That it didn't tear her up inside to know that they had been alone before she arrived? She couldn't push the thoughts from her head, because the pair had a history. She wanted to believe what Trish had told her but she didn't trust that "extreme" bitch. Something was definitely fishy; Stacy smelled a rat...and not a ring rat either, it was a jealous redheaded rat.

Stacy smiled as her next thought jumped in her head, she'd put an end to this argument right now. Making her way out of the locker room she made her way down the hallway as fast as her long legs would take her. She came to an abrupt stop in front of the locker room that Lita was sharing with Jericho, pushing open the door she barged inside. "Wo what the hell are you doing Stacy!" Chris yelled, cupping himself in his hand to attempt to shield his nakedness. "Haven't you heard of knocking?" He barked, feeling around with his other hand for his shorts. Stacy simply dismissed his words with a wave, "Relax "junior" you aint got anything I want to see anyway…" After watching him momentarily turn red she headed to the back of the room and the showers. Jericho followed her and watched her turn the tap, gawking at the water coming down. "It's called in-door plumbing, another luxury of western civilization." He told her laughing as he leaned against the wall. "Save it," Stacy told him, irritated that she was right about Lita. "…Your girlfriend might need the tutorial."

How dare she? All her suspicions were justified, the showers in Lita's locker-room weren't broken she just wanted to prance around naked in front of her girlfriend. Tapping her foot she waited, and waited and waited some more until she saw Trish come back through gorilla, Lita not far behind laughing and hanging off the Canadian. "What Stacy?" Trish asked only to be cut off by Stacy shoving past her and whacking Lita across the face as hard as she could. She wanted to slap the taste out of her mouth, but as Stacy saw the trickle of blood in the corner of the woman's lips she knew that she could still taste a warm copper flavour. "What the fuck Stacy!" Trish screamed grabbing Lita's face in her hands, checking to see that she was ok. "That conniving BITCH is trying to come between us!" Stacy yelled, pointing and screaming at the red head. "No, I think your doing a pretty good job of that all by yourself." Trish told her wrapping her arms around Lita and turning away. "Are you ok?" She asked and it made Stacy sick to see Lita tilt her jaw for Trish to examine. "Let's get out of here." The blonde said before she scowled at Stacy and Lita turned around to wink at her…something that once again eluded Ms. Stratus.

Stacy turned around to shriek, how was all this shit happening. She knew full well that Lita was a lying whore but how was she ever going to convince Trish. As far as the Canadian was concerned the sun seemed to shine out of the red heads ass. Everything had gone to far, what was it going to take to bring Lita down? She had her chance and she blew it, Trish didn't want her anymore…did she? Stacy didn't know what to do.

They decided to go somewhere quiet, the pair slipped into an empty dressing room before Trish sat Lita down on a bench. "I'm so sorry about that." She said, running some of the brown paper towel under some cool water. When she shut off the tap she sat down next to the red head and applied the coolness to her jaw. "How does that feel?" She asked. Lita smiled and placed her hand on top of Trish's fingers that were resting on her cheek. "Wonderful." She replied. Trish laughed, "I'm glad she didn't do to much damage." When she went to move her hand Lita wouldn't release her grip. "Well I'm glad you're here with me…Trish?" She started, inching her face toward the blondes. "Ya?" Trish asked, the nervousness clear in her voice. "I'm leaving Jericho." Lita finished. The Canadian finally pulled away from the red head, uncomfortable with how close they were. She could feel Lita's hot breath on her as she spoke; standing up Trish did her best to create distance between them. The redhead looked up, "Because I'm still in love with you Trisha."


	6. What is in the water around here

**Ok so theres only a couple of chapters left. read and review please...and the drama ensues...**

"Say something." Trish heard Lita say, she was in complete shock…there was no way she heard what she thought she heard. The red head reached up and grabbed her hand, "Trisha?" She continued, the blonde feeling her fingertips creep up her arm. "I don't know what to say." Lita smiled, "Just say that you love me to." Trish pulled away from the other woman's touch. She was so confused, there was a time when she wanted nothing more then to hear those words but now she wasn't sure how that made her feel. "I miss you baby, come back to me. Don't you remember how good things used to be?" She smiled, of course she remembered. Trish remembered every second that she spent with Lita, back then she was positive that they were it. She was sure that they'd be together forever, they were just that fucking happy. The cold sting of pain returned to Trish's chest when she came to the part of her memory where all the sunshine ended and the clouds rolled in. Lita had betrayed her and hurt her, stomped her heart to pieces when she left for greener pastures with Jericho. "I can't say that Lita." She responded finally leaving her thoughts to speak. Stacy had been amazing, even if she was possessive and jealous. At least it showed she gave a damn, it was the fire that she loved about her. Stacy was crazy about Trish and it was damn sure more then she could say about the redhead. "I just need to think about all this." Trish said, before she walked right out of the locker-room.

She didn't know where to go, she had to get away from Lita but she couldn't go to Stacy. She just needed somewhere to stop and clear her head, a quiet place to think all the whacked out developments through. Hearing Lita say that she loved her was enough to make her head spin; when they were together she'd never said those words. And now that they were apart here she was to her confuse Trish, Stacy and her were happy…weren't they? So maybe things weren't always roses but that was what love was about wasn't it? She just needed some goddamn time to think.

Rounding the corner she spotted him, Chris Jericho chatting it up with Dave in front of the exit. He was her place to think, they'd known each other for a long time and even though they'd grown somewhat apart she knew that she could go to him. Rushing up to him she spoke, "I don't want to go into the whole long story…but can I just stay with you tonight?" He nodded and she followed him to the rental. With Chris she knew that Stacy or Lita wouldn't be able find her. Stacy would think that he was with Lita and Lita wouldn't go home with him after admitting her feelings for Trish. It was the perfect safe haven and now all she had to do was figure this whole mess out.

"So do I get to know anything?" Chris asked, turning his attention from the road to his fellow Canadian. Trish smiled, he could always make her do that even now when she was so emotionally drained and confused. "Just a whole lot of shit." The blonde replied rolling down her window and laying her arm out side into the refreshing breeze. She heard him chuckle, "Quite the shit storm then." He said looking to see if she was still smiling. "You can say that again." Chris smirked at her, "Ok…quite the shit storm then." Her arm came in contact with his chest. "Just shut up and drive."

It didn't take them long to get to the hotel and Trish was far from anxious to get there. She knew that once they were alone in that room he would want some answers. Answers she couldn't give him, she was sure that "your girlfriend just confessed her love to me" wasn't the right approach. She could make up some story about Stacy, probably about her jealousy. That way it wouldn't be a complete lie and he just might buy it. His room was on the fifth floor, the same as all the other wrestlers. Trish sighed when she passed the room she had reserved for her and Stacy and her mind wondered to where she was right now and what she must have been thinking. It wasn't right of her to wail on Lita but Trish felt like she should have at least let her know that she wouldn't be in the room tonight.

"Lost in thought?" He asked, placing the key card in the slot and pushing the door open for her. "Something like that." She replied as she made her way into the room with him not far behind her. He flicked on the light and took a seat beside her on the bed, "So Lita's not coming home tonight?" Chris asked, still confused as to why his girlfriend wouldn't be joining them. Trish shook her head no and from the look on her face he knew not to ask any more questions. She wasn't talking and he didn't know why. "At least tell me what's going on here?" She let out a deep breath, turning and placing a hand on his knee she began to pour out her heart. "You ever feel like you're on a busy street, and everybody's passing by and saying hello but you don't know who to talk to first?" He was confused, but that was the way it had to be…it was the best analogy for the situation without giving it all away. Sure she didn't want to break his heart and she knew it would eventually happen no matter what she decided but right now she just wanted to spare him the heartache. "I don't know what your talking about but ok, so you're feeling confused." She nodded, "Me and Stacy have been fighting, she's just so jealous and I don't know if I can handle that. It's probably really hypocritical of me because I'm the jealous type too…I don't know if two strong personalities like that can co-exist in a relation ship." Her lip began to quiver, and her voice was breaking as she looked at him. Between a rock and hard place. Trust her heart and take a risk, or return to the past. The evil she knew or the evil she didn't know.

"Trish I know that this might not be the best time, but seeing you like this. Well I just can't go any longer without confessing to you." She looked up at him, "Oh god you're not gay to are you?" He laughed and took her hand. "God no, quite the opposite actually." Chris said pushing a stray hair from Trish's face. "Good because I don't know if I can handle another sexual revelation this decade." Smiling he looks down at her, "Well…I do have something to tell you." Looking up through her tears she smiled back, "Ok what is it?" He hesitated for a moment, and he didn't know if he could actually say it or how too. "I don't know how to say it so I'm just going to come out with it," Chris started. "Ok…." She replied, her eyes telling the story of confusion. "I…uh…Trish…I…" He stopped and she spoke up. "Just come out with it Chris." She wasn't so sure what he was nervous about. They'd been friends a long time, and through a lot of growth and years they still seemed to stay close. "…I was using Lita to get close to you again." He blurted his forehead trickling with sweat, Trish pulled to get her hand back and he stopped her. "I like you Trish, I really do…and I want to be with you, I want to be the one right here." Chris reached out and placed a finger to her chest, pointing to her heart beneath it. "Is Stacy in there or somebody else?" He asked leaning in and placing his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then she knew.


	7. Such Sweet Sorrow

**Stacy's point of view from chapter 5 onward. one more chapter left i think. read and review please!**

Stacy wasn't about to take this lying down, she didn't know how but she wouldn't allow Lita to get her claws sunk into her girlfriend. Privacy wasn't an option; she couldn't let them be alone. She had to find them and convince Trish what a snake Lita was and make her see her for the conniving little bitch that she was. Seeing the red head wink at her earlier only fuelled the fire, she was dead set on ending whatever little charade this was. Stacy ran down the hall in the direction the pair had travelled, she didn't know where to look but if everywhere was were she had to search then everywhere is where she would try and find them.

Her first instinct was the parking garage; in case they did decide to leave she couldn't even let them get out of the parking lot. Looking around she didn't see them anywhere and then she spotted Trish's car…a smile grew on her lips. There was still time, they were still here. Rushing back into the building she passed locked door after locked door banging on them all until she came to a door that was open just a crack. Light was seeping out from within it. Peaking into the jarred door she saw Trish standing over Lita they were in a deep conversation. Straining to hear she put her ear to the crack sacrificing her view to know what they were saying and then she heard the red head utter words that shattered her heart. "Because I'm still in love with you Trisha." Her life was instantly in shambles but what hurt more was that when she looked at them Trish didn't move, she didn't scream that she was in love with Stacy…she just stood there. She could have run from the room, she could have said anything but her response said it all…she wasn't willing to fight for what they had. It was over, it was really all over.

Lip quivering and tears rolling down her cheek, Stacy walked away from the entrance. It _was_ over; there was nothing she could do now. She just had to get used to that fact that the wild ride was done, time to going back to alone. Lita got what they wanted, her and Trish were apart and now they could get back together. It all started with a kiss, one stupid kiss…a kiss that changed everything that Stacy thought she knew. It turned into a crazy romance, Stacy found herself head over heals for a woman. Weeks ago she thought that she were just a normal girl from Baltimore, a girl who had her head on her shoulders and when she needed him, a man by her side. And then everything was turned upside, she felt things that she never thought she could, feelings that she didn't know were inside her. Then after all the messed up drama, she thought that finally things could look up but no Lita had to ruin everything. What she thought was love was dead and she thought maybe that she should actually thank Lita, for ending her naive thought that if two people loved each other it would all work out. She was wrong…love obviously wasn't enough.

The embarrassment was enough hurt, she didn't need to stick around to see them frolic off together. Wiping her tears as she went she ran from the hallway and down another trying to get out of this fucking circus and somewhere where she could be by herself for a while. It seemed fate on the other hand had a different idea as she came barrelling down the hallway and into Randy Orton. The swift blow knocked him off his feet and she tumbled down with him, his body breaking her fall. "Sorry." She said looking down at the man beneath her before she got up and straightened out clothing. "It's ok," He started picking himself up and dusting himself off. "You can run into me anyway." Stacy tried to break a smile but all she could do was bite down on her lip to stop the shaking. She didn't want him to see her cry; she didn't want anyone to know about all this. "Baby your crying," He said reaching out for her and pulling her small frame close to him. "What happened?" She pressed her tear-stained face against him, happy that the beating of his heart was there to comfort her. "I don't really want to talk about it." He gently stroked the back of her head as he held her there, saddened by the broken woman in his arms. "You want me to take you back to the hotel?" Randy asked, leaning his head to hers. She moved from his grip and nodded it was probably best that she didn't get behind the wheel.

"I hate to see you like this Stace." Randy said taking off his coat and flicking it over one of the hotel chairs. "Thanks," She said meekly. "…For all this, especially for letting me stay here Randy. I couldn't face going to my room alone." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her; the same strong arms that used to make her feel safe. "It's nothing, I'd give everything and anything to take away your pain your feeling right now." He said as she allowed her body to relax at his touch, her head falling back between his shoulder and his face. A spot that she swore at times like this was made to fit her. Randy sighed and kissed the top of her hair, "I miss this," He whispered. "…I miss you." Stacy turned her body into his, "What about Candice? I heard that you guys were seeing each other." He smiled, "Torrie?" He questioned and she nodded. The woman was a good source of information but she wasn't very discrete about things. "Truthfully? I never felt a thing for her." He replied, looking down at the woman in his arms hoping that she knew he was serious.

Randy placed his hands on either side of the blondes face, thumbing her lips as he looked at her. "I want you so much." Stacy turned away from him; everything was so confusing she didn't want to make a huge mistake by being so vulnerable. "Just let what's natural happen, don't think 'I'm gay' don't dwell on what I am…dwell on what feels right…right now." Randy moved his hands to her blouse, slowly unbuttoning it and discarding it on the floor. He made his way behind her, rolling the fabric off her shoulders kissing a path down her back. "Let me love you Stacy, I swear I'll end everything with Sam. I realised that I need you in my life, only you." She needed to push Trish to the back of her mind, just like she pushed Randy back onto the bed. Crawling on all fours she made her way up the mattress to straddle him. She placed her fingers on his jaw and leaned down to place her lips on his. His tongue danced across her lips and he intensified the kiss. Then she knew exactly what she wanted.


	8. Do Not Disturb the Rampage

**So this is the end, many thanks to everyone who enjoyed and reviewed this. i had the time of my life writing this one and i didnt want to let go but its time lol. on a up note im goign to write a lita spin off from this one. Special thanks to kaitlin once again this all started with you, from the leticia cline basic instinct vid you sent i found the wrestlemania one which started this. lol read and review please.**

"This just doesn't feel right." Trish said pulling arms back from around him. He was shocked that she had just stopped in the middle of kiss he thought held so much passion. "What did I do?" He asked confused as she grabbed her jacket. Trish kissed him on the cheek before heading to the door, "Your just not the one in my heart." She replied referencing the point he had made earlier. "It's not because you're a man, it's just because she owns my heart." Chris stood in front of the door, trying his damnedest to keep her there with him. "Don't go, just let me try again. I have to be in there somewhere." She smiled at him reaching for the handle. "And you are, but as a close friend nothing more…I'm sorry." She told him before she left the room and him to find her.

Trish had no idea where to start, the woman could be anywhere, she didn't know where she was staying or who she could be confiding in right now. She stepped into the elevator and closed her eyes, trailing her fingers over all the buttons before she blindly pressed one. The doors opened to the lobby and Trish stepped out in search of the girl in her heart. If fate was guiding her at all she was sure to find her. Checking the pool, underground parking and the main entrance she couldn't find her anywhere. Screaming her name as she went although it seemed to be no use, she was nowhere in sight. The blonde decided to go back upstairs and check all the superstars' rooms but before she got back into the elevator she saw distinct red hair that she knew.

Lita was sat at the hotel bar, hands all over some tramp and her tongue rammed down the woman's throat. It was then that Trish knew that her heart was right about picking Stacy, and she knew that Stacy had been right about Lita the whole time as well. She walked up to her and Lita didn't even notice that the woman she professed to 'love' was standing right behind her. Drawing her hand backward Trish proceeded to slap the taste out of her mouth, she hit her harder then Stacy ever dreamed of doing. When her hand connected with Lita's face it was then that her lips left the rats and realised she'd blown everything. "You slut!" Trish yelled trying her hardest to not hit her anymore. "You said you loved me, you confused me, made me run away from the woman that I _do_ love and for what to see you messing around with some two bit hooker? Fuck you Lita, fuck you…" Reaching out Lita grabbed her before she could get away. "Trish wait, I can explain." The blonde's eyes narrowed. "I'm listening Lita, what happened she needed mouth to mouth? Or did you slip and fall and your tongue landed on her tonsils? Well which is it?" Lita looked stunned. "That's what I thought." Trish said and with that she turned to walk away, leaving the red head completely speechless. She wouldn't look back…not now not ever. She had to find the girl who actually loved her, the girl that she loved back. Fate must have been on her side after all.

Surprisingly Trish didn't feel any real pain for what she just saw, she was glad that she'd seen it. At least now she knew that she was right and so was Stacy in this whole mess. But now she felt so much hurt for not believing her girlfriend and for ever doubting that she was the one for her. Rushing into the elevator Trish was determined more then ever to find the blonde, she didn't care if she had to search every room in the hotel or every room in this whole god damn city…she would find her and make everything all right again. She just prayed that Stacy would find it in her heart to forgive her.

Rushing through the hallways Trish didn't even notice that she was about to bump into someone. The next thing she knew she was flat on her ass looking up at Torrie Wilson. "Oh god I'm sorry Torr, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm trying to find Stacy, I fucked things up bad and now I have to fix them." Once she made her way back to her feet it didn't take long to notice the uncomfortable look on the woman's face. "You ok?" Trish asked, watching Torrie nervously bit her nails. Something was definitely wrong, a look like that wasn't normal for the Boise native. "Is something wrong with Stacy?" She didn't speak. "Have you seen her?" Again she said nothing. "God damn it Wilson where is she?" Trish asked shaking her violently. It was then that she spoke, blurting out what she had been trying so desperately to hold in. "I saw her go into Randy's room with him." Trish realised her grip on Torrie, the woman falling to the floor before she ran down the hallway to stop whatever was about to happen. She couldn't let Randy confuse her again; life couldn't go back into this circle. Stacy needed to know that she was sorry and that she loved her and nobody else.

Randy always had the suite, it didn't matter where he was or what it cost Randy Orton always had the suite…Trish could only assume it was for entertaining female guests. She wasn't about to let Stacy become the next one. "Stacy!" She screamed pounding on his door. "STACY!!" She almost fell when the door opened, the leverage she had disappearing. Randy was standing on the other side, peeping his head out so that she couldn't that see in. "What is this?" He asked, "Adding insult to injury?" Trish didn't know what he meant but she didn't care right now, Stacy was all that mattered. "Stacy!" She yelled. "Come out here I'm sorry, I love you." Trish continued, trying her best to pry the door open and get passed Randy. He stuck out an arm to stop her, "Cool it Trish. Stacy isn't here." She didn't stop fighting him, "I'm not buying it asshole, now let me see her. Why won't you let me see in if you're alone?" The Canadian asked. "Because I'm not alone." Randy told her, letting the door fall back to reveal Candice sprawled out on his bed. "Now leave me alone." She was shocked; "So where's Stacy…Torrie told me she saw her come in here with you." Randy let out a deep sigh, "She left here about an hour ago…got me all hot and bothered then told me it didn't feel right, took off for her own room. She loves you Trish ok? You win, now will you at least let me at least fuck something?" Trish backed away from the door allowing him to shut it and then she took off for her own hotel room…their hotel room.

Once again the blonde found herself pounding on a hotel door. "Go away Randy I told you that we're done for good." Trish couldn't help but smile. "It's not Randy, it's me Stace open up." Trish could here footsteps and then the lock being pulled back before Stacy opened the door. "What are you doing here? I figured you and Lita would be halfway to Cancun on your honeymoon by now." Taking a deep breath Trish started to try and explain things. "I deserve that." She said, running her hands through her hair. "But listen to me, you were right about her…about everything. I can't go back but I'm sorry and I love you ok? Only you." A smile engorged Stacy's face before she placed her lips to Trish's. "I love you too." Nobody else could take the place of the other in their hearts, and nothing else mattered but being together. "Now get your ass in here." Stacy said, "You've got a lot of making up to do." Dragging Trish inside, she slammed the door…a 'do not disturb' sign swinging on the doorknob.

**THE END.**


End file.
